Spire
This article is about the Diamont Bounty Hunter. For other uses, see Spire (Disambiguation). Spire is a rock-cored Bounty Hunter who appears in Metroid Prime Hunters. His alt form is the Dialanche, a large ball of rock with spikes protruding from within. Biography Spire is the last of his kind, the Diamonts, an extremely strong race composed of silicon-based organic rock that hail from the planet Mondreus. Little is known about him. He wearily searches for the fate and location of the rest of his people, if any. When Spire hears of a source of Ultimate Power in the Alimbic Cluster, he is drawn by the possibility of using it to discover the true fate of the Diamonts. Gameplay On Alinos, Spire battles Samus Aran who is also searching for the Ultimate Power. Spire's Affinity Weapon is the Magmaul, a powerful weapon that fires cohesive exploding lava. When charged, the Magmaul, in addition to causing powerful initial impact and explosive damage, gives an effect over time that ultimately amounts to 30 extra damage to anything within its blast radius, including its user. Spire can also walk through fields of lava without receiving any damage. Alt-Form .]] Spire's Alt-Form is the Dialanche, in which he turns into what resembles a large, rolling volcanic rock. The Dialanche's Alt Form Weapon is the Fire Blade. The Dialanche maneuvers like a boulder with high-speed movement, gaining momentum quickly. Its top speed is a bit faster than that of the Stinglarva, though it can be outrun by a boosting Morph Ball, the Vhoscythe, and the Lockjaw. It can also be artificially outrun by the Triskelion's rapid lunge attack. It is the only Alt-Form capable of sticking to walls (similar to the Spider Ball). However, when stuck to a wall it climbs slowly, easily falls, and will usually automatically detach from the wall when attacking. Unfortunately, it cannot climb up and over a vertical wall, it must drop to a platform below. Because of this, its usefulness in reaching items is rather limited. Official data Logbook entry .]] Metroid.com "Spire is thought to be the sole remaining diamont, an ancient race of silicon-based lifeforms whose bodies are formed of organic rock. Spire travels the galaxy as a bounty hunter searching for information on the location, or fate, of the rest of his people." Trivia quiz "Spire is at home in lava arenas, incurring no damage in the hot stuff while other hunters are melting. He's also a good choice in vertically oriented arenas, where he can climb the walls." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "Spire is the sole remaining member of the Diamonts, an ancient silicon-based life-form. He hopes that finding the Alimbics' source of ultimate power and solving the mystery of their lost race will help him solve the mystery of his own." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' promotional pamphlet "The last member of a race whose bodies are formed entirely of rock, Spire will stop at nothing to avenge the attempted extinction of his people." .]] Nintendo Power'' March 2006 "Spire is the last of a race of people made from solid rock. The bounty hunter chose the profession so it could search for information regarding the fate of the rock people. Spire can roll up into a high speed boulder and bash through enemies who stand in the way."''https://web.archive.org/web/20070815193446/http://gonintendo.com:80/?p=640 ''Brawl Trophy "Another hunter seeking the ultimate power, and the last of the silicon-based Diamont race. By finding the secrets of the Alimbics, he hopes to uncover the secret of why his race went extinct. Spire uses the Magmaul, a weapon passed down through Diamont generations, to launch burning magma at opponents." DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Trivia *Spire's affinity with the Magmaul is very similar to the effects of the fiery Plasma Beam that appears in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *Spire's race, the Diamonts, simply disappearing could connect the bounty hunter to the Alimbic situation, where they also disappeared. *This is the music heard when battling Spire. *Spire's motivations lead to suspect that he has no evil intentions, and is merely trying to obtain the ultimate power to bring back his people. *Spire is also slightly similar to the Gorons of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They both are made of rocks, can roll up into a ball, and they both seem to be very resistant to molten rock. *Spire appears to be based on an enemy from a cancelled Nintendo GameCube game: Raven Blade, which can be seen in a trailer in a similar setting to Spire's intro video. This game, which was dropped to free up resources for Metroid Prime, was designed by Retro Studios, who also did the Hunters' designs according to interviews. The sudden disappearance of the Diamonts may be a reference to the title as well. In one scene of the trailer for Raven Blade, the creature, who is larger and more simple in design, is shown to lob a ball of lava towards the screen much like Spire's Magmaul. *When seen in his full appearance, Spire's Magmaul is shown stationed on his left arm. However, during multiplayer gameplay when actually playing as Spire, he appears to have the Magmaul stationed on his right arm, which seems to be the firing arm of all playable characters in the game. *''Nintendo Power's March 2006 issue refers to Spire as an "it", but nearly all other official data refers to the Bounty Hunter with male pronouns. The Logbook refers to him as a "creature". Appearances *Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Gallery Dialanche.jpg|Dialanche Spire.png|''"Character from Metroid Hunters"'' (Elben Schafers) Mph wpspire 1600.jpg 20060330134343958.jpg Spire wp 1024.jpg MPH Hunters.jpg All hunters.jpg DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg PortraitSpire.jpg Mph cover updated.jpg 20060330134020309.jpg Hunter ships.png|Spire's ship can be seen when escaping the Oubliette, but not in detail. File:Spire Kunitake Aoki.jpg|Kunitake Aoki Spire Intro.gif|Spire introduction from Metroid Prime Hunters References ru:Спайр de:Spire es:Spire Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Spire Category:Trophies Category:Extras Category:Elben Schafers Category:Alive